


What the F--- is a Porsche

by bachtoreality



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachtoreality/pseuds/bachtoreality
Summary: For all intents and purposes Mo Guan Shan and He Tian are 18 in this. Other wise it's kind of creepy.I also refer to Mo Guan Shan as Shan at some points, I don't know if that's right. I'll edit it later if I continue to feel weird about it.Please enjoy.





	What the F--- is a Porsche

__

The clang of cans greeted Mo Guan Shan first, then the merry sweet-bitter stench of beer assaulted his senses. “You're in high school for Christ's sake, isn't this overdoing the whole bad guy asshat vibe you go for?”

 

He's treading lightly through the cans as he makes his way to the lanky figure on the couch that can only be either nursing a hangover of magnificent proportions or is actively dead. He blushes and turns away as he catches sight of pale, taught abs that churn with movement as their respective owner twitches at the prospect of loud noise. He Tian is getting up to meet him, but not without concernable effort.

 

“My brother and his friends paid me a visit last night. A social call, drinking party. And a man needs to hold his liq-”, a steady stream of vomit cuts him off, and Shan finds himself batting lashes with the back of the greasy black mop of a man he'd on any other day assume was carved from fine marble.

The shirtless idiot on the couch leans back up towards him and starts from where he left off, “--ourrr, and I am not one to be bested by that misplaced cum shot.” He claps his hands together as if he were about to reveal a military tactic to his most trusted general, “I beat them all and I won this!”

 

He's flinging keys to the incredulous red head, the one that is currently carrying a comically large black trash bag full of rattling cans, that are dripping- hopefully only- beer on the expensive wood floor in the foyer. The cans moved around in a cacophony of horrible noise, wriggling in black plastic like an overenthused horde of wasps inhabiting a latex fetish suit.

 

The keys fall into a large potted plant, something Shan had brought, just to brighten the cold bare aesthetic of the apartment. It was just a small lemon tree a friend's mother had given him clippings of. He had reared it expecting it to die but it kept growing for him and soon was too big for the small apartment his mother and him shared.

 

Shan fished the keys out, taking an unripe lemon or two to the eyes as he struggled to make out the small text that floated regally over a golden, decorated shield.

 

“What the fuck is a Porsche?”

 

He Tian's laughter floats from the living room bath, he's in the doorway wearing nothing at all and Mo Guan Shan is inspecting the wood floor in the foyer with laserlike preciseness. The raven haired man is frowning, this was a show after all, of what he is not sure. So he strides right up into the ginger's personal space until his cock is jutting into his line of sight.

 

“Why don't we go find out?”

 

“Your apartment is a war zone.” Shan is red to his neck and his eyes are furiously looking for other things to be preoccupied with.

 

“The war will still be raging on when we get back. Come on, let's have some fun. You don't get to have much of that do you?”

 

 

The car is detailed to mirrored perfection, it even almost seemed like mirror and Shan had a hard time figuring the real color out. Maybe black. Probably blue. The interior was softer than anything he had ever felt and he got the feeling the car was worth more than he'd make in an entire lifetime.

 

“Now this isn't the most expensive model, but bro got a lot of stupid add on shit and then modded a few things so I'm pretty sure it ended up being just as much.” He Tian is flopping into the drivers seat like he belongs. Like this doesn't retail for so much that with the money Shan could buy a house. Two houses, even. And a car.

 

He's having an existential crisis in the passenger seat as the engine purrs- not roars- on. It doesn't even sound like a normal car. It sounds nothing like his neighbor's shitty beater Honda that he revved only in the early mornings. As if to remind the neighborhood of his existence, and of what an intrusion it is upon the mortal plane.

 

They're speeding through He Tian's neighborhood and everything looks like a blur, the wind is ripping at his eyes, his lips, his hair. His breathing cannot pace with the wind. He feels like he's going to die and He Tian is sitting there with a smug smile on his face, sunglasses covering his eyes and adding to the air of cool confidence.

 

“It's night time you fucking pretentious chicken dick!”

 

He Tian just laughs and swerves abruptly into a full stop, parallel parking in front of a fancy looking restaurant. The text on the marquee is in English and it, like the Porsche logo is all in gold and looks entirely too expensive for its own good.

 

“I can't eat here.”

 

“Why not? I'm paying.”

 

“This is just entirely too heavy for me, I've got to go. I can't deal with all this right now.”

 

“All this what?”

 

“You being nice. This isn't you, this isn't real. It's fucking scary.”

 

He Tian's face grows dark and he looks like he's about to combust. Guan Shan instantly regrets saying anything and he just desperately wants to leave. Or diffuse the situation, probably both. He begins to say something but before he can get a word out He Tian is back to cool indifference.

 

“Sometimes even I want to be nice.”

 

They eat lunch in relative silence, He Tian orders everything for them and does so all in English, or maybe Italian. The food is amazing, entirely too complex for Shan to truly enjoy it. Something off putting about the sheer waste of it. But he eats it without complaint and tries to make small talk.

 

“I wish I could cook like this.”

 

“I'm glad you can't.”

 

It's all he's gotten out of He Tian the entire meal and when they leave he can see that the veiled anger is now veiled calculation, almost concentration and it leaved the red head puzzled. He's probably going to fire me or something is all he can think. For what, he does not know. He's displayed much fiercer levels of insubordination before. Something must be going on in the scary, intense head of his.

 

When they finally get back to the apartment complex Mo Guan Shan keeps behind the taller man by a few extra paces than usual. In case the other man were to lash out, then at least he'd have a chance at ducking. Lord knows how much force He Tian can deliver in a lashing that has some actual strength behind it.

 

As soon as the door clicks shut behind him he has the full force of He Tian's, lean tall body pressing him against the solid wood. He Tian is kissing him, holding him there with hands and teeth that caress and touch in ways he only explored in dreams, dreams where he woke shivering and wet with his own come.

 

“I wanted tonight to be special. I just keep fucking up. I want to share things with you that I can't... I won't with other people. I want to bring you to places that I haven't.. I want to do things with you, and to you. It is driving me insane. And you just keep ignoring me and it makes me so desperate.”

 

“You didn't say anything.”

 

“I didn't think I'd need to.”

 

“That's usually how these things work. Through saying things, asking people out.”

 

“I'm always getting naked around you. I sent dick pictures! Technically today was supposed to be a date.”

 

“Mostly for humorous effect. I thought you were doing it to sexually harass me.”

 

“Well initially. I meant the original dick picture was a joke, then again that was the only flaccid one..”

 

“You're impossible. You're so impossible. Why can't you just be clear. Why do you have to flex your muscles and be all dark and mysterious? Can you turn that shit off for once?”

 

“I'm trying to!”

 

“Then let me up so we can actually talk. Also you're crushing my wrists.”

 

 

They move to the couch. Though He Tian only moves reluctantly, his erect cock still hinted through the tight confines of his trousers.

 

“When did you start liking me?”

 

“Probably around the second time you came to my house. Probably a bit before. I was fond of you before.”

 

Mo Guan Shan is going red in the face but he remains composed.

 

“Do you want this to be something more as in fucking or as in a relationship?”

 

“Do you want a relationship out of this Shan?” He Tian is smirking at him lasciviously, snaking his hand towards him. Shaun smacks the offending digits.

 

“I really do not know. You piss me off so much I can't stand it. You're too wealthy for your own good. You mainly live to harass me. But for some reason the thought of you leaving me alone is not something I like. Not to mention I am not blind. You're hot.” He blushes, looks away timidly from He Tian. It wasn't something he'd had ever told him without some sort of push.

 

The raven haired man is beaming now. He lunges for the red head and is immediately on him, laying kisses and licks and nips on the little exposed skin he can find. The red head is not giving up though, at finally he stops enough to look into green eyes.

 

“If we do this we need ground rules.”

 

“Can't we wait until after we fuck?”

 

Mo Guan Shan rolls his eyes and sighs.

 

“If I want to leave this, I get to leave and you don't get to stick your goons after me or my family. I don't care your reason. If I'm with you I'm not some shitty trophy.”

 

“I don't think that'll be a problem, honey.”

 

“No pet names.”

 

“Aw, I don't get a say?”

 

“Not if you want to stick your dick inside me.”

 

He Tian sucks in a breath. He had expected to fight tooth and nail over the privilege. He's only slightly annoyed that he loses face.

 

“I'm going to fuck you so hard. I've been thinking about this for years now.” He's kissing down Shan's now bare chest, to his belly. He slips hands down sweatpants and pulls them down, freeing the red head's cock. It's erect, about average in length and is a beautiful pink color. Pre cum is collecting at the tip as He Tian idly flicks a nipple with his fingers. Mo Guan Shan is sighing below him, hands reaching up to pull him into a kiss.

 

They're fighting over dominance of the kiss, Shan pushing up and nipping kiss chapped lips, tongues wrestle and hands endeavor to go lower, to stroke and pull.

 

“Turn over on your stomach, now. Or I'm going to come.”

 

Mo Guan Shan laughs, the idea that he can unravel the man above him left him smug. He moved slowly, sure to brush his ass against He Tian's painfully erect cock. The raven haired man growled, grabbing hips tight and grinding against his ass.

 

“Fucking tease.”

 

He leaned over to the bed side table, retrieving a bottle of lube and a condom.

 

“It'll make clean up easier, believe me.”

 

“How the fuck do you know that?”

 

“Some things are better left a mystery, believe me.”

 

“I'm going to punch you in the f- HEY!”

 

A well lubed finger was abruptly at Shan's ass.

 

“God damn that is cold!” The red head exclaimed, tensing up against the intrusion.

 

“Hey, don't tighten up so much.”

 

“Don't stick Frosty the Snowman's dick in my asshole, then. Fucking bastard.”

 

“You're going to make me go soft.”

 

“I HIGHLY doubt that.” He punctuated it with a slight hump on He Tian's cock. The finger at his ass probed further.

 

He Tian rubbed the smaller man's stomach, down to his thighs as he gently pumped his finger in and out. He rubbed reassuring shapes into tense muscles, he eventually added a second finger and slowly scissored them wider and wider. At a particularly deep, slow thrust he hit the spot he'd been diligently looking for. Mo Guan Shan moaned loudly, shuttering his hips up into the air, fucking himself onto long fingers.

 

“You're so lewd. Who'd have thought.” He Tian cooed.

 

“I'm going to kill y-Oh god yes do that again!”

 

“You're twitching a lot down here.”

 

“Shut up and just fuck me.”

 

He Tian couldn't help but oblige. He grabs thin hips and nudges them to turn over, so that the two of them are facing each other. Blush is high on Shan's cheeks, painting them red. His eyes are wet and glazed, unfocused with pleasure. It's something He Tian has always wanted to see.

 

His cock pushes in with slight resistance, a hand fucking Shaun's cock as he does it. To make sure the experience isn't unpleasant and to take the edge off of some of the pain of the initial press. He Tian is pretty well endowed and it's taking everything in him not to just slam home. Slowly, he is down to the hilt and he shallowly begins thrusting his cock, trying to get the man below him adjusted to the pressure and the girth.

 

Mo Guan Shaun feels it deeply when he finally hits that spot, sending shocks all the way down his spine. It has him fucking onto his cock, chasing that feeling. Finally He Tian begins slowly building up a pace, one that is deep and steady. A pace that is steadily hammering at Shaun's prostate. His cock is leaking on his stomach, each thrust wrecking him further.

 

It's not long before he comes, moaning promises to the man above him, white stripes painting his abdomen.

 

He Tian is bracketing him laying down flatter so he can fuck faster, shallower and also indulge in painting filthy, wet kisses into his mouth. It feels too good, even though he has already come and it's too much, but he's being held there. To take that excruciating pleasure.

 

When He Tian finally comes, he's looking deep into green eyes with an intensity that leaves Mo Guan Shan afraid. Afraid of what promise lies buried deep.

 

“I love you.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
